


And, I love her

by jonesingjay



Series: Three of Hearts [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesingjay/pseuds/jonesingjay
Summary: Nancy is annoyed. Nancy is in love. Nancy doesn't like to share.





	And, I love her

Nancy Wheeler is in love with Robin Buckley. 

Nancy never felt this way about Steve ‘The Hair’ Harrington. She liked the idea of Steve Harrington the good looking, popular, well off kid with absentee parents and a swimming pool. She thought she was supposed to like him and that ended their relationship before it began. 

Nancy loved Jonathan Byers. He was different from the other boys soft-spoken, artistic and sensitive. But, their relationship was based in trauma without some evil force to fight and the distance between the two of them after the Byers moved, Jonathan ended their relationship with a phone call.

Nancy had sworn off relationships. But, then Robin came along. She assumed the intense feelings she had for Robin was because she longed for a friend like Barb. But, Nancy knew she was only kidding herself. 

Nancy confessed her feelings during a late-night drive to Weathertop. She didn’t expect Robin to return her feelings, but the other young woman did and they’d become inseparable ever since that moment. But, there was a problem and his name was Steve Harrington. Robin and Steve were a package deal, you can't have one without the other. 

Steve was always around. Nancy would often wonder if he had some sort of intuition that clued him in on when Nancy was with Robin. Steve was in love with her girlfriend. He’d never said it out loud, but Nancy could see it in his big brown eyes. Steve had looked at her that way once. 

Nancy understood that it was silly to be jealous. Robin liked girls. Robin liked her. Robin was her girlfriend. But, she knew Steve could be annoyingly persistent when he wanted something or in this case someone. 

Nancy had voiced her fears that Steve would come between the two of them. Robin had tried to reassure her that wouldn’t happen. Robin told her about her adventures with Steve being high and trying to evade the Russians. He’d confessed that he was in love with her, a part of the story that Robin hadn’t mentioned previously. Robin told him she didn't feel the same about him. This didn’t make her feel any better, that had been almost a year ago and Steve still looked like a guy who was in love. 

Nancy couldn’t remember the last time she had a Saturday night alone with her girlfriend. She spent the majority of her time at Robin’s house. Her dad was often out of town and Robin was left to her own devices. Nancy’s mother, Karen had suggested that her daughter not ‘wear out her welcome’ at the Buckley household. She explained the situation to her mother. Robin didn’t have a mom and her dad was often on the road. Karen suggested that she have Robin over more often for a home-cooked meal and never again questioned her daughter practically moving in with her friend. 

But, something strange happened. Which tends to be a theme in Hawkins. After Steve dropped in one night on her and Robin. Steve stopped coming around. It was like he was avoiding them. He even changed his shift at Family Video. Nancy knew Steve’s distance hurt Robin, and she didn’t like to see Robin hurt. 

Nancy found herself doing the unthinkable, seeking out Steve to sort out why he’d been avoiding Robin. Nancy could sort of understand why he might avoid her. She was his ex-girlfriend dating his best friend that he had feelings for and that couldn’t be easy. 

Steve begrudgingly let her inside. He pretended to be a good host, leading her into the kitchen and offered her a soda. They sat down at the kitchen table, neither one of them saying anything for a very long time. 

Steve spoke up. “I’m in love with your girlfriend.”

Nancy didn’t reply, at least not right away. She stared at the can of unopened soda. She wanted to open it up and pour it over his stupid hair. “I’m in love with her too.”

Steve nodded. “So, what do we do?”


End file.
